


Push Play

by jack_the_giantkiller



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/pseuds/jack_the_giantkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix nearly slams open the apartment door. He barely bothers to drop his bag and doesn’t bother to strip off his coat and scarf before he flings himself face down on the couch. “Dorian,” he whines, voice muffled by the cushions, "I met the contractor for a house I'm drafting the plans for. I just kept staring at his hands. They were so big and strong; Dorian, I want to hold his hand.”</p><p>Dorian merely raises an eyebrow. “I’m not sharing my wine,” he says. “Get your own.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Play

Felix nearly slams open the apartment door. He barely bothers to drop his bag and doesn’t bother to strip off his coat and scarf before he flings himself face down on the couch. “Dorian,” he whines, voice muffled by the cushions, "I met the contractor for a house I'm drafting the plans for. I just kept staring at his hands. They were so big and strong; Dorian, I want to hold his hand.”

Dorian merely raises an eyebrow. “I’m not sharing my wine,” he says. “Get your own.” 

Felix leans up on his elbows to peer across the room where Dorian is sitting at the kitchen table, glass of wine in hand. “Are you drinking already? It’s barely four.” 

Dorian makes a pained noise, and drops his head to the table. “Felix, I want to bend him over my desk and fuck him until he begs me to let him come.” 

“And who is the ‘him’ in this scenario? Please tell me he's not one of your students.” Felix temporarily gives up on his own misery to join Dorian at the table. “Dorian— the bottle’s nearly gone, how much have you had to drink?”

“This is only my third glass. And he's not _technically_ one of my students—I'm tutoring him for extra help in Intro to Physics, and I'm only TA-ing that class, not teaching it.”

“A freshman, Dorian?” Felix frowns as he steals Dorian’s wine and pours himself a glass. “A little young for you, don't you think?”

“He's a non-trad; he's our age!” Dorian protests. “And he's only in the course for the physical science credit, so it's not like there would be any future conflict of interest.”

“Alright, you have my permission to fantasize then.”

Dorian lifts his glass for a toast and Felix clinks their glasses together. “And what about this contractor of yours?” Dorian says.

“Ugh. He was adorable. I could barely look at him! I spent the entire time staring at the architectural drafts I have memorized.” Felix groans, taking a sip of wine. “Strong hands, and built, too. Guess he’d have to be, working as a contractor, but it looked _good_ on him. His name’s Carver Hawke.”

“Now there’s a fortuitous name, ‘Carver’. Is ‘Felix Hawke’ written all over your rough drafts, the i dotted with a heart?” 

“Does what’s-his-face have any idea you’d drop to your knees given the slightest hint?” Felix snipes. 

“Come now, I’d need at least a _solid_ hint. ‘Dorian, do you want to give me an oral exam?’ Yes, yes I would, thank you, Cullen.” Dorian shakes his head. “Perfectly tamed blond curls, these vivid amber eyes, the way he focuses when I’m telling him something? Forget bending him over my desk, I bet he’d fuck me speechless.”

“You, speechless?” 

“Shut up.”

* * *

Carver returns home to an apartment that smells like Bethany on a baking binge. He finds his roommate sitting at the kitchen table, with an entire pan of brownies in front of him. Half of them are gone. 

“...Cullen? Are you okay?” 

“He’s so _hot_ ,” Cullen mumbles through a mouthful of brownie. Carver joins him at the table, because yeah, he knows the feel. 

“I met an architect to go over the plans for a house we’re working on, and thank the Maker he spent the whole time looking at the plans because I couldn’t stop thinking about his lips—they looked so soft.” 

“My TA sounds like sex.” 

“And he was actually competent—do you know how rare that is? He’s the most down-to-earth architect I’ve ever worked with. He has actual practical ideas, and explained his drafts simply—” He cuts himself off. 

“Dorian makes sense too,” Cullen says, “More, he makes _physics_ make sense, and at this point he’s teaching me more than the professor.” 

Carver grabs a brownie, one of the few remaining. “We are so fucked.”

“Not fucked enough.” Cullen groans, laying his head on his arms. 

“What’s in these brownies?” Carver frowns—there’s a weird texture and he can’t quite figure out what it is.

“Sexual frustration.” 

Carver chokes. 

“And marshmallows.” 

“Did you actually…?”

Cullen raises his head to glare. “ _No_ , I didn’t jack off into the brownie batter, _go away_.” 

Carver snags the last one on his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Cullen’s packing up at the end of a tutoring session, smiling and joking with Dorian when he finally screws up his courage. 

“W-would you like to go for a drink tonight?” The words tumble out of his mouth, interrupting as Dorian’s reminding him about the homework that’s due next week. 

Dorian looks at him, mouth frozen open. “Uh, what?” he manages.

Panicking, Cullen casts out for the first words that come to him. An apology, of course. “I’m so sorry. Please, I won’t bring it—” 

“No! It’s fine—more than fine, actually, I want to. I would have asked you, but I was—well, it doesn’t matter now.” Dorian runs his fingers through his hair, leaving it uncharacteristically disheveled. “I’d love to go out with you, but I’m in the lab all night. Are you free tomorrow?”

Cullen isn’t—he has a late class on Fridays. “Of course.” Well, his professor likes him, maybe he can get away with an ‘I’m sick’ email.

* * *

Felix breathes deep as Carver approaches his office. He can do this. When Carver steps through the door, bag over one shoulder, Felix says “Would you like coffee?” 

Carver pauses, “I’ll take coffee if you’ve got some.” 

Felix wants to bang his head against his desk. Instead, he phones his secretary. “Could you get Mr. Hawke some coffee, please?” Once that’s sorted out, he turns back to Carver. “I’m happy to properly caffeinate you, but what I was _trying_ to ask was, would you go out for coffee, with me, after this?” 

“Oh.” Carver looks down at his feet and then meets Felix’s gaze. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Carver smiles shyly and Felix beams back at him. 

“Now,” Felix gestures to the blueprints spread across his drafting table, “Do you want to go over the second floor?”

* * *

[6:02 PM] From ‘Felix’: _‘Dorian, I’m out tonight, you’re on your own for dinner— cute contractor wants to go out!!!’_

Dorian is with Cullen when he gets the text from Felix. It’s the third time they’ve gone out; their tutoring sessions end up finishing around 5pm, so it’s not unreasonable for them to go drinking afterward. Not that Dorian _cares_ when he starts, but Cullen is the sort to be a stickler for ‘a reasonable hour, Dorian, it’s only 3!’

They’ve been trading off exploring each other’s favorite bars, and tonight they’re at a sports bar where Cullen is watching the local baseball team. Dorian couldn’t imagine a sport more boring than baseball, excepting perhaps golf, and still can’t understand why Felix likes it. Well, he knows why Felix likes it—Felix is a _nerd_ and watching baseball is more statistics than sport.

The ale is terrible, but there’s something peculiar about the taste that makes him keep drinking to try and figure out what it is. _Something like paint thinner, with a hint of apple. Terrible. How_ do _they get it to taste like that?_

Cullen is babbling excitedly about the team that’s... well, one of the teams, anyway. Dorian is pretty sure one of them is winning; he’d stopped paying strict attention several minutes ago, favoring the ‘nod and hum’ method of pretending to care. 

“....and I lost you ten minutes ago, didn’t I?” 

“Hmm?” Dorian makes a noise, still focused on his drink rather than his date.

“Last year the world series was cancelled when dragons flew over the field, burning half the stands.” 

That wasn’t— “What?” Dorian says, grimacing, knowing he’s been caught out. 

“I said ‘I lost you ten minutes ago, didn’t I?’” But Cullen is smiling fondly. 

“Sorry—my roommate is into baseball too, and I just…” Dorian shrugs. “It’s not my thing.” 

“You can _tell me_ when it’s not your thing, you know that, right?” Cullen takes hold of Dorian’s hand, lacing their fingers together on the bar. “I don’t mind—I certainly don’t expect you to share all of my interests. Maker knows, you like _physics_ for some reason.” 

Dorian grins. “Physics is _interesting_ , unlike baseball.” Remembering the text, Dorian asks, “My roommate is out for the evening if you want to take this back to my place—we could watch some Netflix and chill?”

From the look in Cullen’s eyes, he knows exactly what Dorian means, and the heat of his gaze stirs something deep in Dorian’s stomach. “I’m up for that.”

“Follow me then.”

* * *

When they're finally done going over the architectural plans, they don't go for coffee. Carver doesn't feel like another cup so soon after the last one, so instead of separating for the evening, they walk down the block towards the park.

The sun is starting to set by the time they get there and there’s a mild chill. Carver wouldn't notice, definitely wouldn't care, except for the fact that Felix draws closer to him, slipping one hand into his and shivering slightly.

"C'mon, it's not even that cold." 

"Says the Fereldan," Felix grumbles and moves away from Carver, leaving their fingers still entangled, but bodies no longer pressed together. 

"Hey, no, I didn't mean you had to—" Carver uses their joined hands to pull Felix back against him. 

"Thank you," Felix says, and he smiles up at Carver. Carver knows he's blushing, but Maker, this man is... well, Carver'd do a lot for that smile. 

Then, his attention is torn away from Felix by the sound of happy panting and the jingling of a leash—he looks around for the dog it must be attached to. Strolling towards them is a young woman with a border collie mix and Carver steps forward on automatic, smiling. 

“Is he friendly?” He asks, already crouching.

The woman smiles, “She’s always interested in new people.” 

“You’re such a pretty girl,” he nearly coos, holding out his hand for her to sniff, then scritching behind her ears. By the way she leans into it and closes her eyes, he’s found the right spot. 

“Experienced with dogs then?” Felix asks from just behind him and Carver nearly jumps. He had a _date_ and he’d nearly forgotten about him. 

“Er, yeah. Growing up in the country—we had a mabari and a few farm dogs.” He chances a glance at Felix, but thankfully the man doesn’t seem to be put out that Carver had dropped him at the first sign of a dog. He’s slightly amused, even. 

“We never had pets growing up, and I’m not sure I knew anyone who did. My best friend’s family kept peacocks, but those were lawn ornaments rather than pets. And a joke, of course, on the family name, but I think my friend was the only one who found it funny. They used to chase us.” Felix shudders. He steps forward and offers his palm to the dog. 

“Not like that.” It comes out before Carver can stop it. 

Felix freezes. 

“Like this,” Carver takes Felix’s hand, flipping it over and curling his fingers under. He looks up, and abruptly realizes he’s crouching in front of Felix, holding his hand. There’s a reddish tint to Felix’s cheeks and Carver lets go. “Yeah, like that,” he mutters at the ground and turns back to the dog. His moment of awkwardness fades as the dog nudges up against him and licks his face; Carver lets out a surprised laugh. 

“Are you two thinking of getting a dog then?” The woman asks, smiling at them. 

“I’d really love one, but my landlord…” Carver shakes his head. “Our lease is no pets, unfortunately.” 

“That might be a little rushed for a first date,” Felix says, entirely failing to conceal a grin. “I’m not sure I’m ready for that level of commitment.” 

“Oh! You guys are such a cute couple, I just assumed… sorry.” 

“What?” Carver startles and twists to look at Felix; he ends up overbalancing and landing flat on his back.

The dog takes the opportunity to stand on his chest, licking his face enthusiastically. Both Felix and the woman are laughing too hard to help him, and he tries to gently shove the dog off as he turns bright red. 

Finally, the woman takes pity on him, clicking twice with her tongue— “Peanut, down.” Peanut obediently lies down, right on top of Carver’s chest and he can see Felix trying not to laugh. 

“You may as well go ahead; not like I’ve got any dignity left.” Carver manages to nudge Peanut off, now that she’s stopped moving. He takes Felix’s offered hand, climbing to his feet. 

“You’ve got plenty of dignity,” Felix says, resting a hand on his back. 

“I am so sorry about that. I’ll leave you two to your date?” 

“It was nice meeting you.” Felix says with a smile, and Carver nods as the woman walks away. “Well, that was fun.”

“Sweet dog.” 

“She was.” They stand for a moment in awkward silence. “There’s a swing set further into the park?” Felix offers. “It’s nice, when the kids aren’t around.” 

“I didn’t peg you for the playground type.” Carver grins. “Alright then.”

* * *

The cab lets Cullen and Dorian out on the curb at his apartment building, and Cullen leaves an extra generous tip for the man who put up with their nuzzling and kissing in the backseat. When they make it into the elevator, Dorian stabs at the button before he’s tugged into Cullen’s arms. He threads his fingers into Cullen’s hair to pull him closer, kissing him fiercely as Cullen’s hands wander steadily down his back. Just as Cullen reaches his ass, the elevator dings, and Dorian lets out a low chuckle against Cullen’s mouth. 

“Just a few more minutes.” 

“Only a few.” Cullen squeezes, just to watch Dorian jump. Laughing, he allows Dorian to lead him down the hall. Dorian gets the key in right on the first try— he’s got plenty of practice unlocking the door blind drunk, _distracted_ is no problem. 

Dorian pauses to properly hang up their coats and Cullen can’t help but say, “You know you could toss them over the back of your couch and I wouldn’t care?” 

“ _I_ care. About mine anyway, if you want to—”

“Nope.” Cullen kisses him, taking his coat from where Dorian is trying to fit it onto a hanger and hooking it over the closet door knob. “Done. Netflix. So we can get to the chilling.” 

“You’re eager.” Dorian says, but he’s grinning hungrily as he sits down on the couch. 

“And you’re not?” Cullen says it teasingly, but pauses for a moment, waiting.

The TV turns on gratifyingly quickly and Dorian looks through his Netflix queue. “I very much am. Movie preferences?” 

“I honestly couldn’t care less.” He catches Dorian’s impatient stare. “Shitty horror movies?” 

Dorian brings up the category and picks one at random, ending up with Dead Snow. “‘A ski vacation turns horrific for a group of medical students, as they find themselves confronted by an unimaginable menace: Nazi zombies.’ Sounds like a good time.”

“Well, with luck, the screaming will—” Dorian hits play and then Cullen has a lap full of warm, heavy Dorian, intent on kissing him senseless. Cullen wholeheartedly approves, dragging him closer and rolling their hips together. Dorian breaks off the kiss to moan, grinding down for more of that perfect friction.

Ducking his head to Dorian’s throat Cullen presses hot kisses down his neck, nipping sharply when he gets to the collar of Dorian’s shirt just to hear him gasp. His hands roam Dorian’s thighs, smoothing over tight jeans and wishing he was touching skin. He rubs the heel of his palm over Dorian’s cock and is rewarded with a long moan; he does it again just to watch Dorian’s face, because Dorian looks like he was _made_ for pleasure. 

When he reaches to unzip Dorian’s jeans, his hand is nudged away. “I have a better idea,” Dorian says breathlessly, and then he’s on the floor, kneeling between Cullen’s spread legs. 

Unzipping, Cullen pulls his jeans and underwear down over his hips, and Dorian tugs at him until his ass is on the edge of the couch, perfectly positioned. He sucks the tip of Cullen’s cock into his mouth, laving the head with his tongue, and _god his mouth is perfect_ ; less than five minutes in and he can already tell Dorian’s going to be the best lay he’s had in ages. _And hopefully more than a quick lay_ , he thinks. 

Cullen rolls his hips as Dorian takes him expertly. “Fuck, Dorian, please!” A too enthusiastic thrust has Dorian pulling back to cough, eyes watering. “Maker, I’m sorry do you want—” Cullen loses track of what he’s saying as Dorian sucks him back down to the root, his hands gripping Cullen’s thighs with more force. 

Cullen is rocking shallowly into Dorian’s mouth, head thrown back and eyes closed, when the door opens. 

"Dorian, I'm ho— oh Maker, Dorian, I _sit_ on that couch."

"Dorian?" Someone says from behind him and Carver pokes his head in curiously, only to recoil, because on the list of things he wants to see? His roommate's dick is pretty near the bottom.

“Carver?” Cullen scrambles to cover himself, yanking his hands out of Dorian’s hair and Dorian yelps around his dick.

“What was that for?” he asks, offended, as Cullen slips out of his mouth. Cullen doesn’t answer, attempting to stuff his hard, but rapidly softening dick back into his jeans. Dorian, still on his knees, turns to glare at Felix. 

“You just ruined a perfectly good blowjob. You said you were going out!” Cullen somehow turns redder at the wounded noise Carver makes from out in the hall. 

“We _did_ , I wasn’t aware I’d signed a contract to stay out all night.”

“Ugh.” 

Felix rolls his eyes. “C’mon Carver—the couch is a lost cause but we can set up my laptop somewhere else.” He tugs Carver into the apartment. 

Carver, who has a hand over his eyes to protect them from any more unwanted images, snickers suddenly. “At least wasn’t in the kitchen, I don’t need any more weird brownies.” 

“I told you, _I didn’t jerk off in the brownie batter_. They were perfectly—”

“I’m sorry, you didn’t _what_?” Dorian asks, strangled. 

“I _didn’t_. They were _marshmallows_ , I swear.” 

“They better have just been marshmallows,” Carver mutters as Felix drags him into the kitchen. 

Dorian looks up at Cullen from where he’s still kneeling on the carpet. “My bedroom’s just down the hall?” 

“My roommate just saw me with my dick in your mouth and you want to take this to a bedroom?” Cullen groans, rubbing at his face.

Dorian raises an eyebrow. “My roommate just saw me sucking your dick.”

“ _Your_ roommate seems used to it. My roommate’s _never_ seen my dick. The mood is thoroughly ruined on my part.” 

“We’ll pick this up some other time then? Provided I haven’t scarred you for life?” 

“ _Absolutely_.” The look Cullen gives him is fond, with a little heat to it—reassuring Dorian that yes, he still wants this. Cullen strokes Dorian’s cheek gently, but tugs his phone out of his pocket, dialling for a cab. 

When the company assures him that one will be there shortly, he and Dorian walk into the kitchen, intent on finding Carver. Carver is pressing Felix up against one of the counters, kissing him thoroughly while Felix’s hands firmly grip his ass. There might be some grinding going on, but Cullen is _definitely_ not thinking about that. 

“At least you’re not baking,” Cullen says before Dorian has a chance to comment, and Dorian snickers instead. Carver jumps away from Felix and nearly trips. 

Felix looks unimpressed. “Excuse me, I was enjoying that.” 

“Yes, well, I was enjoying Cullen’s cock until you walked in, so forgive me for—”

“ _What do you want, Dorian_?” Felix says.

“Ah, that was me actually,” Cullen butts in. “I’m going to head home—Carver do you want to share a cab?” 

Carver glances at Felix, who shrugs. “You don’t have to go.” 

Sighing, Carver says, “I probably should though. Work in the morning.” 

“And I’ve got morning classes,” Cullen adds. His pocket buzzes—the cab company alerting him that the driver is outside. He presses a quick kiss to Dorian’s cheek before snagging his coat on his way out the door, Carver on his heels.

* * *

When they get into the cab there’s an awkward silence, resting heavy over them; even the cab driver has picked up on their mood. 

It’s a few minutes into their drive before Cullen turns to Carver and breaks it with, “So, Felix seems nice?” 

“Yeah. He is.” Carver pauses, tapping his fingers rapidly on his knee. “Dorian seems… good with his mouth?” he tries.

Cullen can _feel_ himself blushing. “Amazing,” he admits. 

The cab driver muffles a snort.

* * *

Felix breaks out the wine as Dorian sits down at the table. “You did end up giving him that oral exam then.” 

“I most certainly did.” Dorian lazily pours two glasses and doesn’t wait for it to breathe before he takes a sip.

Felix is a little more patient with his, swirling it around and watching it drip down the sides of his glass. “Did he pass?” 

“Well, if he’d had a chance to finish...” Dorian drawls. With a smirk— “I have complete confidence he’d have passed with _flying_ colors.” 

Felix swats his arm, but he’s grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks go to [Avery](http://vellomello.tumblr.com) and [Elpie](http://anabundanceofstilinskis.tumblr.com) for their invaluable encouragement and editing, and to everyone else who looked this over for me!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [jack-the-giantkiller](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com)


End file.
